Grandes secretos ligados al amor
by EtHeL BeSs CaSh
Summary: Diana era una hija de piratas. Si, y por ello tambien tenia alma de pirata. Claro que oculto tiene un gran secreto y Jack Sparrow esta metido en todo ese lío...¿porque? solo dire que su madre tiene mucho que ver en todo...
1. Chapter 1

………………….:::: **Un gran secreto, magia, el mar y un barco:**:::…………………..

Aclaración: las palabras que estén en , son la pronunciación de la palabra anterior, es decir, una palabra en otro idioma o que esta compuesta por dos palabras en otro idioma, por ejemplo:

Soulchoose: es una palabra inventada por mí, que esta compuesta por dos palabras en ingles: Soul-choose. Y aquí se pronuncia _soul-chus._

El significado de esto (y los otros) saldrá a medida de que lean el cuento.

Capitulo Nº 1 

**Una traición, el mar y el ron**

Era una noche de lluvia, había tormenta, niebla y frío en las calles .la soledad y la oscuridad inundaban el lugar. Una chica salió corriendo del castillo, completamente empapada, llorando a mares, que será lo que, por un tiempo, amará mas que a nada.

Llega a su casa, en la que no había nadie, nada más que soledad. Se sentó en el sillón que estaba a un costado de la habitación y comenzó a llorar. Empezó a recordar…

"_No fue día esplendido como pensaba ella. En la ventana contemplaba el triste paisaje que le rodeaba .decidió ir a buscar a su novio, Gareth, príncipe de carolina del Sur, con el cual siempre se sintió segura, hasta esa noche. Al llegar al palacio se encontró cara a cara con la sorpresa de su vida; su novio y su mejor amiga, Daniella, besándose. Diana_

_No lo creía, nunca en su vida se le había pasado por la mente algo así, lo único que pudo hacer al reaccionar fue correr, lo más lejos que pudiera, correr, correr hasta su hogar."_

Se quedo dormida, llorando en el sofá, sin poder olvidarse de lo que había visto en un segundo, y que la destruyó por toda la vida. Pasaron unas horas y volvió a despertar. Solo quería olvidar, entonces fue a su habitación, se cambio de ropa, llevaba un vestido azul, muy lindo, ajustado a la cintura y se arrastraba en el suelo, sin mangas ni tirantes, se saco ese hermoso traje y se puso la ropa que había guardado desde que su padre se marchó (es decir ella le quitó esa ropa) ; unas botas largas de cuero hasta la rodilla, unos pantalones arrugados al final, una camisa mangas largas y sueltas en la muñeca, ajustada a la cintura y una chaqueta larga y con mangas largas también, de cuero. Se veía espléndida, no parecía la misma, Se marchó a un lugar muy lejos del lugar de la muerte de la antigua e ingenua Diana; ahora la que vivía, renacía, era la nueva Katrina Reckham ,casi se olvida el detalle de que esta chica tenia …variadas personalidades ,bueno ,la introvertida (diana) y la extrovertida (Katrina) (N/A: quizás mas ..Yo no se

xD),la verdad es que ,hace muchos años ,mas o menos cuando ella hace poco cumplía los 11 , un día en la tarde se aventuró en el bosque y entró en una caverna de piedra, iluminada aun , dentro de esta ,habían unas piedras que parecían muy antiguas ,y por cierto hermosas , eran 6 en total ,una verde, otra azul, otra roja, otra amarrilla, otra transparente y otra negra, Eran preciosas, ella no pudo resistir su curiosidad y levantó todas las piedras, pero no se había dado cuenta que estaba justo en medio de un circulo extraño dibujado en el suelo. Trató de salir pero no pudo, los pies estaban hundiéndose en la piedra del suelo, sin poder salir con las 5 piedras en las manos. De repente, todas las piedras se elevaron y se incrustaron derechamente en los postes que había delante de este círculo. Diana solo miraba asombrada el mágico espectáculo del que era partícipe. Luego de eso, el circulo comenzó a iluminarse y en poco tiempo Diana estaba flotando sobre el, sin entender pero totalmente asombrada. Luego, de las piedras, 5 luces, pequeñas luces, salieron flotando y entraron en el alma de Diana sin hacerle ningún daño, después, las piedras se empequeñecieron y de la nada apareció un collar muy hermoso con esas piedras en el y una esmeralda preciosa pegada dentro de una hoja de oro y plata .En un momento Diana pensó que eso era un sueño, se frotó los ojos, cuando frente a ella, apareció una chica idéntica a ella y dijo:

_- No te asustes vengo a ayudarte…debes cumplir una misión _

_- …AH?...no...No se nada –dijo ella confundida, aun frotándose los ojos _

_- Hace muchos años atrás, tuve poderes que ahora tienes tu ,gracias por liberarme del castigo con el que fui encerrada, se que serás mejor que yo , ahora tienes fuerza ,agilidad ,habilidades, valentía y astucia en ti … tu otra personalidad que podrás sacar cuando te sientas muy mal ...pero recuerda siempre lo que debes hacer, ya que si no lo recuerdas quedaras así para siempre, eso no es bueno, en parte porque tu verdadera y primera personalidad tiene otras cualidades que esta otra no tendrá…recuerda las palabras que debes decir._

_El tiempo y el espacio, estrellas y galaxias…en el corazón guardo mi alma en 6_

_Piedras preciosas ¡deja que sea liberada ahora!... ¡magicpower! Magicpouer_

_- Eso siempre debes de recordar…y también que cuando lo hagas debes tomar la esmeralda con tus dos manos, tu tendrás poderes que al pasar los años de tu vida los irás descubriendo, y algunas personas trataran de quitártelos pero debes defenderte y se que lo harás bien._

_- Esta…bien…dijo ella desconcertada, repitiendo una y otra vez la frase_

_Las luces que habían entrado a su alma volvieron a las pequeñas piedras y una luz mas grande, que era su alma, color esmeralda, se fue tal cual a la piedra...Esmeralda (valga la redundancia)_

_Luego de eso, la joven que apareció le colocó el collar y después con su dedo índice de la mano derecha trazo una estrella con un punto azul en la frente y rápidamente movió su mano hacia el lado y arriba, y Diana quedo inconciente._

_- ¿pero tu quien eres…?-alcanzo a decir Diana, antes de quedar inconciente_

_Desde ese día siempre lleva ese collar y lo protege sagradamente .Aun no entiende porque ella fue la elegida para aquello que no conocía pero bueno esa historia después se revelara…_

Esa noche, salió a caminar por la playa y vio un barco muy grande y sin bandera, se dijo a si misma:

quizás si me voy allí podré olvidarlos –dijo y camino tratando de que nadie la viera hasta aquel barco...se escondió y navegó de polizón. –o vaya! cuanta aventura… a donde irán?-decía mientras miraba por un agujero el mar

De repente, como ella estaba en la bodega, entraron 2 hombres a buscar botellas de Ron

que te parece! Nuevamente a tortuga!-dijo uno de los hombres

jaja! Que buenos tiempos aquellos! Yo voy a encontrarme con ,bueno ya sabes , Scarlett –dijo el otro con la nariz roja

jaja! Yo voy a ver a Giselle y divertirme!-dijo el otro

jeje hombre! Que diversión! Así que….-algo lo interrumpió ,un estornudo de Diana, los dos lo escucharon y se detuvieron a mirar, Diana estaba en un barril, que por lo visto ,hace tiempo que no se ocupaba porque estaba lleno de polvo. Ella se tapó la boca y cerró los ojos tratando de desaparecer y…

VAYA VAYA! QUE TENEMOS AQUÍ! UN POLIZON A BORDO!! Y UNA CHICA!!!! QUE CREES QUE PODEMOS HACER?? –dijo uno de los hombres que ya sabía donde estaba escondida

De repente uno de los hombres abrió la tapa de el barril y se vio cara a cara con Diana

AY no!-pensó ella y solo atinó a decir- Mamá por favor ayúdame-apretando el collar de oro de su madre y la perla transparente del collar misterioso y…

Que??pero … esa…la chica… estaba aquí …yo…-dijo el hombre confundido por no encontrar nada en el barril

Estas bebiendo demasiado Ron amigo-dijo el otro –vamos a cubierto

Esta bien- dijo el otro confundido

Que fue eso!!-pensó Diana que, sorprendentemente seguía allí-porque no me vio?? Debe ser… esa piedra transparente … es..invisible? que poderes!!..gracias mamá..pero…esa mujer… bueno de todas formas gracias al que me ayudó-dijo y salió a cubierta sin ser vista..luego de que todos salieron ella salió, a un lugar donde siempre soñó estar, Tortuga, El puerto Pirata.

Entró en una taberna, pidió "Algo para olvidar la destrucción de tu vida..." el cantinero, que se veía un chico bueno le dio una botella de ron y un vaso, y le dijo: no tomes mucho, te puede hacer mal… a lo que ella contestó tristemente:… eso no importa cuando he de olvidar algo que ya no vale la pena recordar… El cantinero se alejó. Al poco rato, ya se había tomado 2 jarras de ron hasta el tope y rebosando, ya estaba completamente ahogada de borracha, no podía distinguir una cosa de la otra, estaba completamente loca, es que no estaba acostumbrada como los que iban allí siempre.

El cantinero la miró y pensó…: Vaya cosas que tiene que olvidar...pobre chica…y siguió atendiendo a la gente.

Cuando ella caminó para buscar el camino de regreso a su casa, se tropezó con un hombre extraño (el tipo era extraño y obviamente para ella ya que no veía nada)

Ella se disculpó y le miró la cara tratando de buscarle los ojos. El tipo dijo:

¡cuidado preciosa!¡Puedes caer en malas manos!- dijo el tipo con una sonrisa

venga usted a...a decirme quien es bueno y quien es…es malo, ni si quiera le conozco y no me diga preciosa, me llamo Di-a…a…a…na…..di-di-digo Ka-tri-tri-n-n-a…Re…-en ese momento cayó en los brazos del tipo extraño.

Al despertar se encontró en una habitación de barco, con solo 2 muebles, estaba rodeada de hombres extraños que miraban el colgantes de oro que llevaba (era de su madre) y el otro, También había 2 mujeres a su lado, una rubia y una morena...

¿do...Donde estoy?...-pregunto ella, tomándose la cabeza por un fuerte dolor que tenia.

Tranquila-dijo la mujer rubia- estas a salvo con nosotros

Pero que me ocurrió-dijo ella intrigada

Estabas completamente borracha cuando te caíste en las manos del capitán –dijo la mujer morena.

¿pero…donde estamos?-pregunto aun aturdida.

Estamos en el mar...en medio del caribe –dijo un hombre con barba y patillas largas.

¿¿¿¿QUE???? EN…¿¿¿¿EN MEDIO DEL…DEL CARIBE????...es decir… EN EL MAR????-dijo reaccionando de una vez…

Continuara…

Mensaje de la escritora nueva con problemas de todo tipo (menos de amor)

Bueno miren este proyecto de fan fic lo he estado realizando hace muuucho tiempo, con ayuda de mi gran amiga AlDi q es una excelente escritora (lean sus: Secretos detrás del mar y un vestido y su: l'amour) y me ha dado muchas ideas (gracias Aldi!! Eres genial!!) También gracias a otra amiga que se llama Gabi que no esta aquí pero que igual me ayudo a algunas cosas…bueno y a los que pasen por aquí MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER! ESTE FIC TIENE HARTOS CAPITULOS MAS Y PROBLEMAS TAMBIEN!!! DEJEN SUS REVIEWS X FAVOR!! -

Bueno les adelanto el nombre y algunas cosas del prox capitulo (como en la TV jeje)

Capitulo Nº 2 

**Conociendo al excéntrico capitán y la extraña tripulación del Perla Negra**

¡Exactamente querida! –dijo el hombre extraño con el que chocó ,y entró muy…llamativo por decirlo de alguna forma ,es decir ,abrió la puerta de par en par haciendo mucho ruido.

¡¡¡Pero porque!!! ¡¡Quien dijo que yo quería navegar en un barco!!-dijo ella alterada

¡¡¡TEN MAS CUIDADO CON LO QUE DICES MUCHACHA!!!ESTAS JUSTO EN MI BARCO Y DEBES AGRADECERME YA QUE YO TE ..BRINDE LA COMODIDAD DE MI ALCOBA MIENTRAS TU ESTABAS TODA BORRACHA….-hablo nuevamente el hombre extraño con el que había chocado, claro que ahora lo podía ver bien.

Lo…lo siento, perdónenme yo…yo aun no puedo reaccionar…digo… ¡COMO ME DUELE LA CABEZA!-dijo ella avergonzada, confundida y aun con el fuerte dolor de cabeza.

No te preocupes ,solo recuéstate nosotras te cuidaremos –dijo la mujer rubia con acento materno a pesar de que solo era un poco mayor que ella

Gracias…-dijo, cerrando sus ojos color esmeralda…

Bueno se q no es mucho pero es q si pongo mas me voy a emocionar y voy a ponerlo todo xD jajaj bueno…espero que les guste…xau!!!


	2. Conociendo al Perla Negra y a su capitán

¿¿¿¿QUE???? EN…¿¿¿¿EN MEDIO DEL…DEL CARIBE????...es decir… EN EL MAR????-dijo reaccionando de una vez…

Capitulo Nº 2 

**Conociendo al excéntrico capitán y la extraña tripulación del Perla Negra**

_Flash back---_

_¿do...Donde estoy?...-pregunto ella, tomándose la cabeza por un fuerte dolor que tenia._

_Tranquila-dijo la mujer rubia- estas a salvo con nosotros_

_Pero que me ocurrió-dijo ella intrigada_

_Estabas completamente borracha cuando te caíste en las manos del capitán –dijo la mujer morena. _

_¿pero…donde estamos?-pregunto aun aturdida._

_Estamos en el mar...en medio del caribe –dijo un hombre con barba y patillas largas._

_¿¿¿¿QUE???? EN…¿¿¿¿EN MEDIO DEL…DEL CARIBE????...es decir… EN EL MAR????-dijo reaccionando de una vez_

_Fin flash back---_

¡Exactamente querida! –dijo el hombre extraño con el que chocó ,y entró muy…llamativo por decirlo de alguna forma ,es decir ,abrió la puerta de par en par haciendo mucho ruido.

¡¡¡Pero porque!!! ¡¡Quien dijo que yo quería navegar en un barco!!-dijo ella alterada

¡¡¡TEN MAS CUIDADO CON LO QUE DICES MUCHACHA!!!ESTAS JUSTO EN MI BARCO Y DEBES AGRADECERME YA QUE YO TE ..BRINDE LA COMODIDAD DE MI ALCOBA MIENTRAS TU ESTABAS TODA BORRACHA….-hablo nuevamente el hombre extraño con el que había chocado, claro que ahora lo podía ver bien.

Lo…lo siento, perdónenme yo…yo aun no puedo reaccionar…digo… ¡COMO ME DUELE LA CABEZA!-dijo ella avergonzada, confundida y aun con el fuerte dolor de cabeza.

No te preocupes ,solo recuéstate nosotras te cuidaremos –dijo la mujer rubia con acento materno a pesar de que solo era un poco mayor que ella

Gracias…-dijo ,cerrando sus ojos color esmeralda

..ah? que es esto….-dijo el hombre extraño mirando el collar de Diana

Que cosa?..-dijo la mujer morena al unísono con el hombre de las patillas largas

Su collar…-dijo el hombre muy despacio para que Diana no escuchara

Es precioso …recuerden que somos piratas ,no se dará cuenta ,esta casi dormida saquémoselo ..-dijo el hombre de patillas largas

No ..-dijo la mujer rubia- es suyo y creo que es especial para ella, se ve muy...misterioso …-dijo ella mirando la esmeralda de en medio del collar

No digas mentiras! tu también lo quieres no es así?-dijo la morena

No..solo digo que debe ser muy valioso –dijo la rubia suspirando ,mirando a la nada

Las cosas de mujeres no las entiendo, lo que si entiendo es que ese collar ahora es mío…-dijo el hombre extraño acercando su mano a la esmeralda, preparado para sacar el collar sin que Diana se diera cuenta hasta que…

¡¡¡¡QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!!!!¡¡¡SACA LAS MANOS DE MI COLLAR!!!...-dijo Katrina tomando con las dos manos la esmeralda donde estaba el alma de Diana.

Lo siento ,no sabia que te ibas a poner así –dijo la mujer morena

Lo ven? Es especial para ella, ¿cierto niña? –dijo volteándose a Diana

Si…y demasiado, esto tiene dentro mi….-Y se detuvo sin saber porque.

Que tiene?-pregunto el hombre extraño

Algo ...mío …que te importa de todas formas!-dijo, gritando pero no muy fuerte

Soy tu nuevo capitán!-dijo el hombre

Hey!…primero yo no he dicho que quiero estar aquí, segundo tu no eres quien para me, tercero… no sin tercero, o mejor si, tercero repito, si me sigues mandando te voy a dejar esa vocecita ronca mas finita que la de esta rubia….-dijo con una sonrisa malévola y sarcástica, sacando la espada que llevaba escondida apuntando a …sus partes débiles….(no entro en detalles xD)

Bueno ... si es así…pero como sabes ocuparla he?-dijo el haciéndose para atrás

Pues verás, mi padre fue un pirata, y desde que...bueno algo pasó, me empezó a enseñar a usar la espada, la pistola, los cuchillos y defensa propia… me decía que algún día me serviría, bueno después de todo era emocionante aprender esas cosas sobre todo si tienes un padre pirata.

Aha….. que ..bueno…-dijo sonriendo nerviosamente

aun no se sus nombres y si voy a vivir aquí….-dijo ella sonriendo un poco forzado ,un poco no.

OH ,cierto ,los nombres …los nombres-dijo el hombre extraño

Yo soy Will –dijo un chico que estaba cerca de la rubia, a Diana le pareció extraño, sintió que era el único normal en todos los que estaban a su alrededor, también le pareció guapo pero no con el encanto especial que tenía el hombre extraño… aunque ella aun no se daba cuenta que era lo que el hombre extraño tenía.

Yo me llamo Elizabeth –dijo la mujer rubia sonriendo

Yo me llamo Ana María –dijo la mujer morena también sonriendo

Yo me llamo Gibbs –dijo el hombre de las patillas largas que la hacían gracia a Diana

Yo me llamo Pintel …y el es Raggeti-dijo un hombre mas bien grande (Pintel) indicando a otro delgado (Raggeti)que todo el rato estuvieron peleando que de vez en cuando en ese poco rato pudieron sacarle una pequeña sonrisa a Diana sin querer y sin darse cuenta

Y como se llama usted?-pregunto Diana a un hombre con un pájaro en su hombro

El es Cotton, le cortaron la lengua y entreno al perico para que hablara por el, nadie sabe como –dijo Gibbs ,el de las patillas

OH…-dijo ella con gesto de dolor y mirando al perico extrañada

Yo me llamo Martin-dijo alguien

¿Quien hablo? –dijo ella

Yo ,aquí – dijo nuevamente la voz

Em…. Quien?...es difícil encontrarte si no te muestras cobarde!...-dijo ella enojándose

EJEM EJEM!-tosió Gibbs – Martin esta ahí –indicando casi al suelo, y Diana siguió la línea imaginaria del dedo encontrándose con el que le hablo

Lo…Lo siento de verdad!!! No quise…. Perdón…es que yo…no ……lo siento-dijo finalmente MUY avergonzada

No hay problema…-y se marchó el enano …digo Martin

Es que …-dijo ella tratando de explicarles

No importa , ahora ve limpiar la bodega…- dijo el hombre que aun no decía su nombre

OYE! Pero...tu-Dijo ella pero el hombre la interrumpió

A propósito…Soy el Capitán Jack Sparrow!... Savvy?..-dijo al fin el hombre extraño pero de ojos hermosos y moviendo su cabeza y tronco extrañamente pero muy agraciado.

OOH! ¡Siempre me ha gustado el nombre Jack!-dijo ella emocionada e hipnotizada por sus ojos pero disimulando

Gracias querida me halagas pero ahora deben ir a trabajar VAMOS EMPIEZEN DE UNA VEZ HOLGAZANES!-dijo el Capitán mirando ,los también hermosos ojos Esmeralda de Diana pero sin fijarse en lo...hermoso que eran.

Si!-dijeron todos al unísono menos Diana que no entendía nada

Em….yo… cierto, voy a…la bodega ¿no Jack?..-dijo Diana confusa

Capitán querida ...Capitán si no te importa y si , ve a la bodega ..-dijo el mirando el mar

Si ... yo...me llamo Diana o…Katrina –dijo ella tratando de no mirarlo a los ojos

Si… ¿en serio?..-dijo el desinteresado

Si...en… serio...-dijo ella ,dándose cuenta del claro desprecio a su nombre y marchándose

¿¿Y tú apellido?? –pregunto Jack al ver que se iba

Creo que es... Reckham… Soulchoose o dreamchoose soulchus o driamchus algo así .–dijo ella y se marcho otra vez

Re…dijo Reckham?...Soulchoose??... a que me recuerda eso…- dijo Jack pensativo- así que se llama Diana Katrina Reckham Soulchoose o Dreamchoose, Dreamchoose también me recuerda algo….…mmm…-caminó a su camarote

Ese tipo…. Que se yo…se llama Jack? Pero a que me recuerda!!-murmuraba Katrina – ah… escalerita…. Toda sucia y...yo la tengo que limpiar??? Ah! Vaya pero si ellos la ensucian con sus zapatos todos llenos de tierra y su ron que se queda sin limpiar!! OH….-chillaba mientras bajaba las escaleras mirando solo al fente, hasta que…-OH ron en toda la escalera!..unos se podría caer cuando esta des...AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!-se cayó mientras reclamaba xD –descuidado…..Ay! mi cabeza! POR DIOS!..quien me manda a emborracharme…-dijo mientras seguía bajando con su mano en la cabeza y toda la tripulación mirándola con ojos de huevo frito – QUE ME MIRAN!!-grito ella haciendo que todos (incluso Jack, cosa que le pareció muy gracioso) dieran un saltote hacia atrás, y siguieron trabajando mirándola de reojo…-estos piratas… Ah! Que va! ¡son piratas!-dijo ella y de repente escucho- ten cuidado al bajar!...y deja bien limpio!!- era…un loro verde en el hombro de un hombre que no recordaba su nombre. En ese momento ella subió rápidamente las escaleras, se paró en frente del pájaro y le dijo: YA CALLATE DE UNA VEZ PAJARRACO SI NO QUIERES QUE TE ARRANQUE UNA POR UNA TUS LINDAS PLUMITAS Y TE COMA COMO GALLINA ASADA!!!-le gritó, terminado con su sonrisa sarcástica que hacía reír a Jack- jeje –dijo este –TU CALLATE TAMBIEN!!!-grito Katrina en frente de la cara del capitán, que quedó perplejo con las manos tiesas justo enfrente de su cara (como tratando de que no lo golpeen…tan indefenso se veía con ella gritándole al frente jaja) y mirando a todos lados como buscando salida y diciendo: ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE POR FAVOR!-en ese momento Katrina hizo un :BU! a Jack para que se asustara… pero solo eso, claro que nuestro pirata además de asustarse ,se cayo de espalda atrás quedando tirado en el suelo asustado..por solo un pequeño susto de una niña pequeña…eso fue el causante de las risas!-jajaja pobre Jack …sentido con todos gritó- YA BASTA! VAMOS TODOS, VUELVAN A TRABAJAR!-dijo mirando el mástil y seguido a Katrina…pero esta ya no estaba, si no que ya caminaba directo a la bodega mirando de reojo a Jack…y los dos con sus manos en la cabeza adoloridos – niña insoportable…-murmuraba Jack…aunque en su cara se dibujaba levemente una sonrisa.


	3. Recuerdos del pasado ya olvidado

Capitulo Nº 3

**Recuerdos del pasado ya olvidado…**

Mientras tanto, Diana limpiaba la bodega, se encontró con algo muy peculiar y que le traía muchos recuerdos…

¡¡Que sucio esta aquí!! – ¡cuanto polvo!..se nota que no limpian este lugar hace mucho tiempo… esta horrible y además AAAAH!! –gritó de repente –¡¡QUE ARAÑA TAN GRANDE!! Ah...que pasa…no, que, ¡no! AAAAAAAAAH!!

Sin querer, no notó las cajas ni la silla en mal estado que habían de tras de ella y, al ver a la araña camino hacia a tras y tropezó con las cajas pero, debajo de una de las cajas había algo mas…

¡DONDE DEJAN LAS COSAS AQUÍ!-dijo tocándose la cabeza adolorida- AH! MI CABEZA ESTA POR ESTALLAR!!! …pero…que... ¿que es esto?..-miraba un pequeño resplandor bajo un pañuelo blanco...- es… ¡es un zafiro azul!-dijo al fin sorprendida-tiene algo escrito…es : "_el amor el la mayor fuerza… del mundo" _pero…eso es lo que…ESTO ES DE MAMÁ!!

En ese momento comenzó a recordar…

_hija!! Donde estas…donde te escondiste?? Te voy a buscar y te voy a encontrar!...AHA!!! AQUÍ ESTAS!..GUERRA DE COSQUILLAS!!!_

_Jajaja!! Mamá! Me encontraste!!no ¡no mas cosquillas! ¡jajá! _

Mamá…. Por que te fuiste…. Porque me dejaste cuando solo tenía 4 años…. Mamá porque…porque…que te pasó…. Fue... ¿Fue mi padre? ¿Fui yo? Que…. Porque te fuiste... porque te fuiste sin mi mamá, porque me dejaste aquí….-decía mientras recordaba, llorando sin cesar

_¿quieres que te cuente un cuento hijita?_

_¿Si mamá…cual?_

_Se llama Los sueños_

_OH! ¿Y de que se trata?_

_Mira ,un día una niñita ,que se llamaba Carola, vivía muy sola , ella siempre estaba triste hasta que un día, se dijo para si misma ,Carola ,,nunca has seguido tus sueños , debes tratar de conseguirlos y siempre luchar ,nunca rendirte ante nada … Ella siempre soñó con ser una princesita , conocer a su príncipe azul y vivir en un castillo muy grande con el .Ese día , ella caminaba por el bosque cuando de repente se encontró con un conejito y el le dijo : tu ..tus eres…tú tienes que ser la novia del príncipe! Ven sígueme! Te ayudare, y de pronto se encontró con el príncipe, se enamoraron. después, todos los días se veían pero uno de esos, apareció una bruja muy mala que quería ser la reina y así tener todo el poder del mundo, entonces puso un embrujo a el príncipe para que dijera que si quería casarse con la bruja pero Carola dijo : nunca lo lograras porque nuestro amor es mucho mas fuerte que todos los hechizos juntos! Con eso ,el hechizo se rompió y la bruja desapareció para siempre , el príncipe y Carola se casaron y vivieron muy felices ..nunca te debes olvidar de este cuento querida hija..ni de lo que te enseña porque te servirá de verdad…_

_Que bonito...y adonde se fue la bruja mala mamá_?

_A un lugar muy feo que se llama chesterhell_ _chister-gel ,palabra formada por solo una palabra en ingles ,la otra no significa naday no te debes acercar nunca a el _

_Ah..te quiero mucho mamá ,prométeme que nunca te vas a ir_

_Te lo prometo mi niña, te lo prometo .yo también te quiero mucho._

Chesterhell…Porque mamá ¡¡¡PORQUE!!! …-decía llorando – nunca me voy a olvidar de el cuento...pero a que te referías con que me servirá? …mamá nunca me lo dijiste! -seguía llorando…- Que era chesterhell?? No era cierto…verdad?? CUANTAS DUDAS ME DEJASTE!!!

_que lindo tu anillo mamá! De que es??_

_Es un zafiro mi niña ,un zafiro azul ..algún día será tuyo ,cuando crezcas mas , ahora estas muy pequeñita_

_Si mamá…_

Nunca me lo entregaste…¡¡¡porque no me viste crecer!!!...mamá vuelve por favor…pero … este anillo ...que hace aquí …

Eres nueva cierto? Que te ocurre –dijo de repente un chico que estaba con ella

No ..no nada solo … polvo que me cayó en los ojos-decía mientras disimulaba, que no lloraba y se secaba las lagrimas

Que lindos ojos tienes ,son de color esmeralda …-dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos

Si es… que mi madre tenía los ojos color esmeralda también .aunque no recuerdo bien como era físicamente... se fue cuando yo tenía 4 años…

Se fue de tu casa???-dijo el chico con el que hablaba

No… ella…murió …al llegar a casa...en frente mío…-dijo y comenzó a llorar nuevamente

Tranquila no…no te preocupes ella esta contigo siempre cuidándote –dije el

Gracias –le dijo Diana entre lagrimas

QUE OCURRE AQUÍ? NO SE SUPONE QUE DEBEN TRABAJAR! YA PAR DE TORTOLOS SI NO QUIEREN QUE EL CAPITÁN LOS VEA –dijo Ana María, riendo, entre seria y en broma.

Si …nosotros no …no …-dijo ella ruborizada

Me retiro –dijo el riendo

En ese momento Ana María se acercó a ella y le dijo:

Oye niña, ese tipo no es para ti, no te enamores de el, te vio y seguramente pensó en una aventura mas para el ,solo quiere divertirse ,sufrirás con el…te lo advierto- dijo preocupada

Gracias …Ana María lo tomare en cuenta … si algo extraño pasa … bueno pues lo muelo en pedacitos … he practicado esgrima ,defensa propia ,el arte de los cuchillos y manejar todo tipo de pistolas toda la vida así que estoy asegurada jeje – dijo con aire de orgullo – ya lo creo! vamos aquí ya terminaste-dijo y subieron a los camarotes.

Holaaaaazzzzz!!!!!

Un saludo para todos los k pasen x aquí ,espero que les vaya gustando la historia...Perdonen x si es muy pequeño el capitulo ..si lo encuentran muy corto…bueno, cuídense mucho! Un saludo para Aldi!!- ahora me voy, xau!!


	4. Cosas de la vida,descubriendo secretos

Capitulo Nº 4

**Casualidades de la vida, descubriendo secretos**

En cubierta estaba el Capitán Jack mirando el mar, y Gibbs tomándose una botella de ron y cantando.

¡¡YOH HO HO Y UNA BOTELLA DE RON!!

Jack miraba el mar en silencio, parecía estar recordando viejos tiempos, el collar también…

¡ ya cállate!-dijo Jack pensativo – donde estará ese zafiro…. Elisa…-cuando de repente se escucho una voz muy nueva

JACK!!digo…CAPITAN! CAPITAN JACK!!-era Diana

Diana! Querida!...-dijo Jack sonriendo con una sonrisa un tanto….entre malvada e inocente…

Ah…!-venía corriendo y casi cae encima de el pero se alejo – oye em…mira limpiando la bodega encontré algo …algo que ME pertenece!!

Así? Pues que bien! Que era?-pregunto luego mirando el mástil y al cielo son fijarse en nada

Pues una joya de mi madre , un Anillo de Zafiro Azul que dice "_el amor es la mayor fuerza del mundo" _y este dice exactamente lo mismo! Dime porque lo tienes!!!-dijo completamente enojada.

Yo…que?-dijo Jack mirando al lado haciéndose el tonto (que Diana pensaba que era)

Vamos! Se que sabes!! Este anillo era de mi madre ,ella me lo iba a regalar después de que se marchó ..pero cuando volvió…. ella murió sin poder dármelo!! –dijo ella enojada y conteniendo las lagrimas

Este …yo …¿no te parece que debemos hablarlo en privado?-dijo Jack sonriendo miedosamente ,mirando los ojos clavados en el anillo de toda la tripulación

Esta bien …-dijo enojada

En el camarote de Jack…

y bien Jack? Y NO ME VENGAS CON ESO DE CAPITAN –dijo ella aun enojada

que cariño?..ah el anillo ,es..que la verdad no se..pero podría recordar si me ayudas un poco –dijo acercándose a ella

esta bien te ayudo ...O HABLAS O QUITO TU VOCESITA RONCA COMO YA TE DIJE –dijo ella desenvainando su espada

no era…precisamente esa ayuda pero bueno …mira...-dijo el sentándose y apartando el filo de la espada de Diana

y bien habla de una vez pirata –dijo ella ,sin sentarse

bien , tu madre era una muy amiga mía… es decir era como un tipo de madre para mi, siempre me cuidó desde pequeño … hace un tiempo zarpó nuevamente en su Barco "Corazón Latiente" que había dejado de lado mucho tiempo por no se que ,creo que por ti (por cierto ella también era pirata)

entonces…mi madre te conocía?-dijo ella mirando la nada

si pero déjame terminar –dijo Jack

OK...-dijo ella

mira, ella tenía 2 anillos, uno de zafiro azul y otro de calavera. Dijo que se lo iba a dar a las 2 personas que mas amaba, ese día me dio el de calavera, era negro y…bueno eso no importa, este tenia escrito también algo: "_cree en la magia, las hadas y los cuentos, porque se harán realidad en cualquier momento" _Bueno algo así decía, el otro decía lo que tu ya sabes. Pero el anillo de zafiro que te iba a entregar ... se le cayó en batalla aquí-dijo el

ES POR ESO QUE LLEGÓ HERIDA!! Y ESO FUE EL PORQUE DEL PERDÓN QUE ME DIJO!!-dijo ella entre felicidad y tristeza

Si…creo que si ,nunca me imagine encontrarme contigo…-dijo el, y se marchó al timón parecía afectado con la noticia de la muerte de la madre de Diana.

Jack…pero…-dijo ella y sintió que el corazón se le estrujaba al ver así a Jack-no..no te sientas así, digo…ella nos quería, y nos esta cuidando, nunca nos dejará…-suspiró mirando al mar y con su mano en el hombre de Jack

Tu…madre te habló algún día de mi?-pregunto Jack mirando el timón y la mano suave y afectuosa de Katrina.

No lo se ..parece que si …no recuerdo..ni si quiera como era ella…-dijo triste, ahora era Jack quien consolaba de ella

Tranquila…nadie te lo exige..-dijo Jack que no sabía como actuar ante una mujer llorando

Madre…-decía ella mientras recordaba algo…

_Flash back---_

_Katrina entraba en la pieza de su madre sin que ella sepa.._

_Jack..mi querido Jackcito… espero que estés bien, no te preocupes que llegaré en unos pocos tiempos …-decía su madre mientras miraba los anillos- y tu mi niñita cuando me vayas siempre me tendrás contigo y los po…-paró, porque miró el espejo que estaba a su costado y en el se reflejaba el rostro de la, en ese tiempo, pequeñita Katrina y sus ojos esmeralda llorosos_

_Te...vas a ir mamá??-pregunto la pequeña entre llantos _

_No mi amor…no …-dijo su madre ,consolándola, tan calidamente como solo una madre o un ser que quieres y que te quiere, te puede dar_

_Y…mamá-decía la niña un poco mas tranquila-quien es Jack??_

_Ah?-titubeaba nerviosa- es, un amiguito mío muy simpático _

_Ah y …yo lo puedo conocer?-preguntaba curiosa como siempre( y esa manía no se le quita hasta ahora)_

_Me temo que ahora no...quizás mas adelante-dijo su madre_

_Ah…quisiera conocerlo…-dijo y se durmió_

_Fin flash back---_

Pero..Jack espera, si me hablo un poco de ti…-dijo ella levantando la cabeza que tenia apoyada en el hombro de Jack, porque se habían ido a sentar a la escalera.

Si? Que te dijo…-preguntó el mirándole el lunar azul que tenia justo en la frente( Diana )

Me dijo que te podía conocer pero en ese tiempo no… es que yo la escuche sin querer decir tu nombre-dijo ella mirando los ojos de Jack ,que estaban totalmente interesados en el lunar extraño de Katrina

Aja…-fue su respuesta-oye, porque tienes ese lunar tan…extraño en tu frentes...es azul?-dijo extrañado

Ah? El lunar…es una larga historia ,mira un día yo entre en una cueva y de..derr-rre-pederr-e-rd-ere-de -Katrina comenzó a balbucear y a decir letras que no encajaban, no le salían las palabras –OH por dios, no puedo decírselo a nadie! Maldito que lío en el que me fui a meter!!- dijo enfadada consigo misma ya que ahora podía hablar sin mayor problema.

Tranquila pero porque...bueno no importa otro día-dijo el y se marchó nuevamente del lado de Katrina.

Jack…porque tiene tanto que ver en mi vida….bueno que se yo así es la vida!!-dijo sonriente y se fue a su camarote.

Holaz!!

Bueno aquí va el cuarto cap!!!- gracias a los que lean esta historia! Muchas gracias Jakelin Sparrow por leer mi fic! Espero que te siga gustando ..y Aldi! Muchas gracias!! Por todo, me das muchas ideas! - y gracias a todo el que pase por aquí - bueno me voy, cuídense mucho piratas!!


	5. Encuentro para no separarse

Capitulo Nº 5

**Encuentro para no separarse - amiga regresaste!**

Al otro día, Katrina se despertó muy temprano por la mañana, no había absolutamente nadie despierto ni si quiera Jack

como duermen tanto…Aja! Se me ocurrió algo jejeje( risa maquiavélica) ya verán…-decía riéndose sola y parando de reír y riéndose nuevamente…eso al que la hubiera visto le habría parecido un POCO extraño … cerca del barco ,había otro barco tipo árabe con muy pocas personas que vieron reír a Katrina y se quedaron tiesos con ojos saltones y mirándola fijo, raro y muy feo

QUE ME VEN!!(en árabe)-gritó ella luego de que se quedo mirando raro a ellos también

AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!-gritaron todos-ES BRUJA!!-gritaron otros ,y algunos por torpes ,se cayeron al agua y se ahogaron (jajaja que tontos)

QUE ME VIENEN A DECIR BRUJA A MI ASQUEROSOS!!-decía ella (en Árabe) hecha la furia reencarnada, haciendo que el otro barco se marchara rápidamente tratando de huir-es una sirena!! Nos quiere comer!! Es hermosa lo ven? Y su risa daba miedo! Es sirena maquiavélica!! –gritaban los árabes pero en su idioma que ella podía entender porque ,la que fue su niñera le enseño(porque tenia una niñera que la cuidaba mientras su padre no estaba ,aunque nuestra querida protagonista se le escapaba siempre y le provocaba mucho dolor de cabeza a la pobre niñera. La niña la apodaba ostra con patas porque era aburrida como nada pero de todas formas la quería y cuando se escapó, la niñera le regaló un colgante de ella y a la vez Katrina le regalo uno suyo…Katrina lo guardó en una cajita que dejó en Carolina del Sur)

Volviendo con el plan que tenía, Katrina, bajó con mucho cuidado hasta la bodega y saco 1 fierro muy grande y flaco y una tapa de olla de la cocina cuando subió, si las dos cosas chocaban iban a producir un estruendo tremendo, y, justamente eso era lo que ella planeaba hacer…pero na sabia si iba a despertarlos a todos o solo a Jack…entonces decidió despertar (sin estruendo) a Ana María y a Elizabeth para que la ayudaran. Las 3 decidieron despertar a Jack, sería más divertido, entonces despertaron a todos los hombres...

No creo que sea bueno ,el capitán se enojará-dijo Gibbs

AH! Vamos es para divertirse un rato!-dijo Katrina

Pero aun no...-dijo Gibbs

Cállate ya y deja de reclamar que si no, no podrás hablar nunca jamás!!! –dijo Katrina ya harta

Esta bien..glubs!-dijo Gibbs echándose para atrás porque ella ya estaba en el cuarto de Jack cuando…

ñam…(sueño de Jack) ven quédate un poco mas …Katrina -decía en el sueño Jack …-Katrina lo miraba fulminante ...¬ -¬' IDIOTA!-pensaba ella y decía- este esta loco que…que le pasa!!...O.o! –miraba como si estuviera viendo a lo mas raro del mundo- ven acércate linda…- decía Jack en el sueño mientras con sus manos sin querer se acercaban a la verdadera Katrina y ella estaba toda Colorada como tomate maduro!!-AAAH NOO!!!! ESTO NO LO AGUANTO!!-decía mientras se acercaba a el odio de Jack con las cosas molestosas y…

_PLASHHHH!!!PLASHHH!! PLASHHH!!!!_ DEJA ESE SUEÑITO ASQUEROSO AHORA!!!!!!!!-gritaba Katrina toda colorada -_ PLASHHHH!!!PLASHHH!! PLASHHH!!!! PLASHHHH!!!PLASHHH!! PLASHHH!!!!_ _PLASHHHH!!!PLASHHH!! PLASHHH!!!!_ Y de repente…

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! –Jack pegó un salto de susto hasta casi el techo,(no tanto estoy exagerando

xD)y del susto el muy torpe se cayo de la cama al suelo haciendo una caída esplenda con sonido y todo –PLOOOM!!!-se desplomó en el suelo del camarote boca abajo y toda la cara plana (jaja eso parece de monitos de anime jaja) y dijo .DE QUIEN FUE LA FLAMANTE IDEA!-gritando pero nadie le respondió porque ninguno se pudo contener la risa de ver tan gracioso espectáculo .JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!-reía Katrina-ES QUE..SI HUBIERAS VISTO TU CARA DE ASUSTADO!!PARECIAS AJOLOTE PISADO!!!JAJAJA(N/A: es una

expresión inventada por mi jeje ,y el ajolote es como una salamandra mexicana ,de verdad son muy tiernos aunque un poco raros)

_parecías ajolote pisado!!-_Decía Jack sentido imitando a Katrina-OYE NO ME IMITES!!-decía ella tratando de enojarse pero al ver la cara aplastada de Jack no podía aguantarse la risa –ERES UN TOR..TOR.. AJAJAJAJA!!! –se reía

_uuuufff!!!!-_resoplaba Jack con mueca de enojo pero en su interior le gustaba ver reír a Katrina…

no te enojes! Fue solo una broma…-dijo entre risas Katrina

si, claro...-dijo Jack sentido

Al medio día todos trabajaban y Katrina estaba sola, contemplando el que ya creía hermoso mar, apoyada en la regala. Miraba las olas moverse muy suavemente, y escuchaba aquel dulce sonido de las mismas olas con las gaviotas. Respiraba el aire puro y aquella tan agradable aroma que solo tenia el Mar Caribe, le encantaba sentir el viento en su rostro y la brisa salina… era como un paraíso en el mar. De repente, las olas comenzaron a cambiar de dirección y el viento se hizo distinto, ya se sentía el olor a pólvora...Entonces ella miró a su costado izquierdo y…

capitán! Barco a la vista! Parece que es un barco pirata también!!-dijo Carl ,un tripulante

Bandera?-pregunto Jack dándose vuelta como solo el lo sabe hacer.

No…-dijo Mow.

Preparen los cañones!!-gritó Jack-listos para luchar una vez más…-murmuró

Es...Espera Jack! Si tiene bandera!!!-grito Katrina, a Jack se le hizo fácil reconocerla porque era la única...prácticamente que le decía Jack sin tener que decir primero capitán.

Que quieres ahora…traicionera??-dijo Jack ,sentido por la "sutil" despertada de Katrina

OH VAMOS JACK! pareces niño pequeño…mira bien al barco …SI TIENE BANDERA!-dijo ella mirando al barco indicando la bandera.

Paren!!-gritó Jack rápidamente- querida..como es? No la veo…-dijo mirando al barco (al otro)

Mm...-dijo empequeñeciendo los ojos para ver mejor- creo que es…es negra, tiene un corazón con una daga atravesada verticalmente, atrás tiene cruzadas en forma de "X" una pluma y una espada. Alrededor del corazón tiene una corona de espinas y tiene algo escrito…pero no distingo que es…-dijo Katrina terminado su descripción.

Determinantemente no preparen los cañones!!!-gritó ahora Jack-tenemos visita! Que ni si quiera esperábamos!!-gritó nuevamente sonriendo, dejando a la vista sus dientes de oro.

Quien es Jack?-dijo Katrina con los brazos cruzados en forma de reproche

Alguien, querida, alguien…-dijo Jack sin sacarse su sonrisa de la cara

Mmm- solo decía Katrina sospechando de algo….-quizás bueno ..quizás malo- pensaba-depende de lo que creas malo y de lo que creas bueno-dijo en fin, como decía una amiga de ella, que no veía hace muuuuuucho tiempo.

De repente Jack dijo que se acercaran mas al barco pirata que estaba cerca y que bajaran la tabla para que la persona que pensaban que era, subiera por allí, Katrina aun no entendía nada y observaba malhumorada.

querido Sparrow?? Eres tu cierto???-dijo una voz femenina

si querida ,soy yo –dijo el con una sonrisa

tanto tiempo sin vernos verdad?-decía ,ahora una silueta de una mujer con ropas de hombre pirata

demasiado para que haya aguantado!-dijo Jack aun con su sonrisa

jaja querido Jack!!-dijo la silueta aun

…-Jack solo se limito a sonreír

..—la ..AUN silueta no dijo nada

AH YA PUEDES SALIR DE UNA VEZ ME ESTAS ENFADANDO!!!-dijo Katrina enfadada porque se demoraba mucho en mostrar su cara

Ah?? Una chica? vaya vaya Sparrow no sabia que tenias novia!!-dijo al fin una chica que…Katrina no podía mirar la cara (xD )

NOOOOO!! –dijeron Jack y Katrina al mismo tiempo ...ruborizados

A no? Pues a mi me parece que si…lo veo en sus ojos …de los dos…-dijo la chica con una sonrisa mirando a Katrina

Pero no es así adivina, deberías ejercitar mas tus poderes porque la verdad estas viendo muy mal –dijo Katrina sonriendo y mirándola sarcásticamente

Jaja…solo una persona podría ser así de sarcástica en estos momentos…-dijo la chica ..Katrina la miraba extraño- Nadie mas ni nada menos que la señorita Katrina Reckham!!!-dijo la chica…era delgada, pelo negro y café (mezcla) muy largo y ondulado… tenia los ojos brillantes verde turquesa, hermosos y muy penetrantes.

Qui…quien eres?-pregunto Katrina extrañada

SOY LA CAPITANA ALDANA MARINANGELI!!! TORMENTA PARE SER MAS EXACTO!!-dijo al fin la chica con una sonrisa que no se la quitaba nadie

ALDANAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-grito Katrina sin poder contener la emoción

KATRINA AMIGA!!!!- dijo la racien aparecida Capitana Aldana

DONDE TE HABIAS METIDO!!-pregunto Katrina entre risas y enojos falsos

En lo que mas amo querida…EL MAR!!-dijo ella acentuando las ultimas palabras con mucho orgullo

Como siempre mi amiga…-rió Katrina

Pero…ustedes se conocen??-pregunto desconcertado Jack

Claro!!-dijeron las amigas al unísono

Si?-pregunto nuevamente

No Jack…estamos riendo y contándonos las ultimas cosas de nuestras vidas solo para mirarte la cara de entrometido que tienes…dijo Katrina

Ah mi amiga nunca cambia!-dijo Aldana

Las personalidades quedan compañera…las apariencias no!!-dijo Katrina

Claro!-rió Aldana- estas muy distinta-dijo ella-tu también Aldana-dijo Katrina

Ahora eres capitana de un barco?-pregunto interesada Katrina

SI querida pshka –así le decía…por una razón que después digo- ahora manejo mi "thirst for Revenge" o también llamado "Revenge love's"-dijo ella con mucho orgullo

Ah! Que lindo suena en otro idioma…pero no significa…"sed de venganza" y "venganza de amor" en ingles??-pregunto Katrina

Si ,amiga ,lo se y es por eso –dijo Aldi

Aah…lo siento...-dijo Katrina mirando al suelo

No te preocupes!--dijo Aldana sin darle importancia

Y ustedes son muy amigas??-pregunto Jack

Si!-dijeron las dos

Desde cuando?-pegunto de nuevo Jack

Mucho-dijeron de nuevo las dos

y donde?-pregunto otra vez el metiche de Jack

Tortuga ¬ ¬'-dijeron las dos ya hartas de el

Y tienen mas amigas?-pregunto OTRA VEZ Jack

NO!-respondieron las dos secamente

Y…?-pregunto Jack pero no pudo completar la pregunta porque Katrina lo interrumpió

JACK! CALLADITO TE VEZ MAS BONITO!!-dijo Katrina sonriendo y mirándolo en forma sarcástica –Vamos Aldi!-dijo-Si vamos!-dijo ella-

He…una pregunta…COMO ES QUE TE VAS A VENIR A **_MI_** BARCO??!!!???-dijo Jack indicándose a si mismo y resaltando la palabra MI.

Eh…si! - es que visite a Dlama digo.. Dalma -'jeje – rió nerviosa

…¬-¬' –Jack solo la miró fulminante

Eh…-' jeje bueno DALMA me dijo que necesitarías mi ayuda y yo acepte con gusto - después de todo, eres mi amigo - -dijo Aldi

A ya veo…no te necesito…-dijo Jack mirando indiferente

Si me necesitas…-dijo ella secamente

No lo creo..-dijo el

Si lo crees..-dijo ella ya enojada

No te quiero en mi barco por mandado-dijo el

Y no sabes lo POCO que me importa eso querido-dijo ella rápidamente

Si lo se…mucho-dijo el sonriendo

NO LO SABES-dijo Aldana

Si lo se-dijo Jack

Que no!-dijo ella

Que si!-dijo el

Que no- dijo ella mirando de reojo

Que si-dijo el secamente

No-dijo ella, ya harta ¬.¬'

Si!-dijo Jack, le gustaba hacerla enfadar ... hasta que el se enojaba

No –dijo ella otra vez

Si –dijo el con una mueca de enojado

YA CALLATE!

¬-¬' PESADA!-grito Jack

¬-¬' IDIOTA! –grito Aldana

TARADA-grito el

ODIOSO-grito a su vez Aldana

. que confusooooooo!!!!-Dijo Katrina toda confundida –ya pareeeen!!!-grito

Ah…¬-¬' –solo dijo eso Jack y fue a manejar el timón.

Holaz!! Jeje perdonen si el capitulo es muy largo, es que escribiendo este me emocione demasiado ¬ ¬' jeje .Cada vez aparecerán mas personajes! A revolver el cuento…hu!! Enemigos y amigos…

Bueno como siempre le doy muchas gracias a Aldi!!y a Jakelin Sparrow! - gracias x leer mi fic!- y gracias también a Alma pirata y Alex de malfoy cuídense piratas! El mar es engañoso!


	6. La maldicion de la princesa Carolanne IV

Capitulo Nº 6

**La maldición de la princesa Carolanne IV- El espejo embrujado**

Aldana se despidió de su "Revenge love's" muy triste y dejando al mando a su fiel Matt. Lo hacía por sus amigos… sabía que era lo correcto...Aldana de todas formas se sentía feliz.

segura que quieres dejarlo?-pregunto Katrina

si…-' –dijo ella tranquila.

Mm…-solo se limitó a mirarla

Luego de esto, fueron a Tortuga...a celebrar la llegada de la querida Aldana.

En tortuga se encontraron con unos abuelos en una taberna muy antigua…los abuelos también eran MUY viejos y simpáticos, toda la tripulación los conocía...Por eso se sentaron junto a ellos y escucharos sus antiguas historias.

y bien Alfred que historia tienes para nosotros he?-preguntó Jack sonriendo con una jarra de Ron en la mano

ahora…la historia de :La maldición de la princesa Carolanne IV y el espejo embrujado –dijo el en posición de hablar mucho

OH vaya...historias de fantasmas…lo que faltaba...a decir verdad yo no creo en esas cosas…-dijo Katrina –nadie nunca ha visto fantasmas caminar…¿o sí? Jaja –dijo sarcástica, ante todos los ojos atónitos de los piratas

es mejor que comiences a creer en cuentos de fantasmas querida…puede que ya estés en uno y ni si quiera te des cuenta …-dijo Aldana

naaah!-dijo ella riendo

bueno…sigo…la princesa Carolanne era la mas rica de todas y la mas bella, además era joven, entre 17 o 18 años mas o menos, nadie sabe. Por eso, era presumida, tenia muchas joyas y quería que todo el mundo estuviera a sus pies...Ella siempre…todos los días, se miraba a su querido espejo que tubo toda la vida. Un día, mando a ahorcar a un buen hombre que solo protestó porque al menos la comida fuera digna para humanos...ya que se alimentaban con comida que ni siquiera una rata comería. Este hombre era el esposo de una bruja joven de todas formas, de la misma edad que de la princesa aunque muy sabia… ella era la llamada Yanshilef...ella se enfado tanto, uno; porque había matado a su marido sin causa alguna, dos; esa mujer trataba a todo el pueblo como basura, tres; era su mayor enemiga ya que…bueno nadie sabe. Por esas razones, esta bruja, en la noche, después de que la princesa se había mirado ya al espejo, con sus poderes logró entrar en el cuarto donde la princesa presumida guardaba su bello espejo con llave. Esa noche, la bruja Yanshilef puso una maldición en aquel espejo; aquel primero que mirara el espejo, (que obvio seria la princesa) Se transportaría a un mundo sin vuelta…donde todos pueden entrar, pero nadie salir...En su lugar, saldrá su reflejo… el alma despiadada o buena, depende de la persona, de una no-mujer que tomaba la forma de la que mirara aquel espejo… (que solo funcionaba con las mujeres) y...como era su reflejo, su personalidad era todo lo opuesto a lo que la mujer que miró el espejo era. Esta no-mujer roba apariencias, vivía o quizás vive en un lugar de la nada, acompañada de 12 basiliscos come-almas gigantes (gordas y largas) con cabellos gigantes y blancos que salían de sus cabezas formando una melena desordenada. Tenían garras y ojos aterradores que no puedes mirar ya que en el segundo te hipnotizará y luego matará, estos tan "tiernos" animales cuidan de que la No-mujer no se escape nunca y si se logra escapar la salen a buscar traspasando las barreras de las dimensiones. Esta No-mujer no tiene forma, en aquel lugar de la nada (que tiene nombre pero aun no lo daré jejeje xD que mala jaja), nada mas es una masa de carne, hueso y cabello…esta cosa podrá salir solo cuando llegue alguien…una persona que toque el espejo y se mire como aquella princesa…entonces ella saldrá del espejo… dicen que esa no-mujer aun esta esperando a que esa persona llegue…y poder tomar toda su masa y lograr escapar de aquel tan aterrador lugar que no todos saben el nombre…hasta yo no me lo se …

¿¿¿¿ya????-dijo Katrina-sigue…

bien… la princesa Carolanne, al entrar en aquel mundo… dejo de ser quien era… ya no existía…. No era nada si no que estaba en aquel lugar horrible, convertida en un basilisco más después de 10 minutos, ya que luego de 10 minutos su cuerpo se degradaba y se convertía en aquel asqueroso ser vivo ¿que fue de la No-mujer? Bueno… ella sacó parte de su "cuerpo" y formó el clon idéntico, hasta en el ADN de la princesa y ocupó su lugar.

¡¡BA!! Puros cuentos…-dijo Katrina

En mejor que los creas linda…no subestimes a las historias antiguas-dijo Jack sonriendo y mirando a Gibbs …dándole un codazo para que hablara y lo ayudara

Ay!...Si señorita… a veces las cosas increíbles son verdad-dijo Gibbs sobando el brazo en el que le pegó Jack

¿¿Que?? ¡¡¡No me hagas reír por favor!!!-dijo ella riendo sarcásticamente

JA-JA-JA-dijo Jack también sarcástico

No seas así… ahora la casa con el espejo encantado se aparece al que no cree en estas cosas o al que es muy orgulloso o presumido…ten cuidado niña…ten cuidado…-dijo El viejo Albert.

Si si, seguro…voy a buscar un lugar para dormir Jack-dijo Katrina

Capitán ...Capitán Jack Sparrow...-murmuraba el- esta bien pero puedes dormir en el perla…-dijo el

No … es muy incomodo-dijo ella y se fue

¡OYE! ¡MI PERLA NO ES INCOMODO!-dijo el sentido –espera! ¡¡ No puedes salir sola!!¡¡eres muy inexperta y no conoces tortuga!!-dijo el reaccionando a que ella se iba

Si esta bien…jaja yo me puedo cuidar bien sola -dijo ella riendo y saliendo de la taberna, dejando a un Jack preocupado y una Aldana muerta de risa por el ron y la cara de extremada preocupación de Jack y fingiendo que no tiene nada.

Se te nota hasta por los poros que estas preocupado por ella!!!jajaja-dijo Aldana riendo

Eso es mentira, solo me enojé porque no me hizo caso…-dijo Jack mirándola de reojo, luego gritó…-PERO VUELVE PRONTO!!-teniendo como respuesta un movimiento de mano de Katrina asintiendo a lo que dijo Jack

Eso que digo es verdad!! Te gusta Katri! Te gusta Katri!!-decía ella como una niña chica

Estas completamente borracha!!-dijo Jack alejándose de ella de una manera muy graciosa…de a pasitos cortos hacia atrás.

No puedes esconderlo! jajaja-seguía riendo Aldana

Mmm…borracha…¬¬' –decía Jack

Mientras caminaba por los senderos de tortuga, Katrina miraba el mar y sus olas… cuando de repente en un descuido se tropieza con una piedra y se cae de boca al suelo a la entrada de un bosque espantoso!! (Jajaja pobre Katrina XD no vio el bosque ni la piedra porque estaba volando entre las nubes y nadando entre las olas) quedando adolorida y quieta con los ojos cerrados. De repente ve que al final del bosque hay una casa medieval muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy antigua…Katrina era conocida por su curiosidad extrema (de hecho por eso fue que conoció a Aldana pero eso luego se los cuento) y sin mas preámbulos penetró aquel frondoso bosque y llegó a la casa que parecía castillo.

Al llegar a la puerta de la gran casa trato de abrirla pero no pudo. Entonces miró un gran árbol, parece que un Roble, no estaba muy segura, pero sus ramas llegaban muy cerca de una ventana que parecía no estar asegurada y que se podría abrir fácilmente. Entonces, como ella era muy ágil y trepaba muy bien desde pequeña, se subió como pudo al arbolito, claro que con algunas caídas ya que hace tiempo que no trepaba

vamos a ver…como entro a esta cosa…-decía ella dándose golpes pequeños en la cabeza para que "salieran las ideas" (jaja xD) –ah!!!(Se le prendió la ampolleta jaja) este árbol…¡¡¡a escalar como en los viejos tiempos!!!-dijo ella con orgullo y trepó en el Roble sujetándose de la corteza pero …

AHH! MALDITA CORTEZA!! MI MANO!!! –dijo agitando la mano ya que con una corteza muy fina se había cortado

Ah que es esto? Un insecto...in-sec-to…AAAAH!!! INSECTOOOO!!!!-dijo reaccionando de pronto y recordando que le tenía fobia a los insectos y soltando las manos quedando sujetada de nada del árbol y ( escena de película animada) se quedo "flotando en el aire" sujetada solo de sus piernas que no estaban bien y de repente dijo –Ou Ou! –y como iba bastante arriba en el árbol se cayó muy secamente y muy graciosamente ya que mientras caía agitaba los brazos como para poder volar (**N/A:** jaja si la hubieran visto…jeje yo la veo en mi imaginación, es muy divertido!!!!)PASH!!!!!!!!! Golpe seco y fuerte. –AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!MI BRAZOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! MI PIERNA!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAH MI MANITO!!!!!! ASQUEROSO INSECTO!!!!-gritaba al viento ya que estaba sola, se rehabilito y dijo- no me vas a ganar de nuevo arbolito, no lo harás- y se subió otra vez y ora vez se cayó…y otra vez se subió y otra vez se cayó y otra vez y otra vez y otra vez…hasta que llegó hasta las ramas que estaban cerca de la ventana!!!...PERO TODA MORETEADA!! ¬¬' (pobre chica)-lo sabía!!! Te gane!!! Te gane al fin arbolito!!!jajaja-dijo al fin triunfante pero la rama se dobló y casi se cae-YA! Me callo, me callo…-dijo asustada. Luego se acerco a la ventana que aunque pareciera cerca, la verdad estaba bastante lejos y otra vez, casi se cae si no es porque se sujeta de la ventana se hace puré en el suelo (Puré de Katrina XD q extraño!! Me puse así después de ver el extraño mundo de Jack) pero por suerte no se cayó. Entró con dificultad a la casona gigante de 4 pisos o quizás 5 (no me fije bien xD), había una habitación preciosa, una cama extra-extra-extra grande (si, en realidad era MUY grande) con un cobertor rojo metálico o algo así con bordes dorados e hilos de oro…se recostó un momento y cerró los ojos, la verdad, esa cama era muy cómoda. estaba en un camarote, frente a la cama había una gran sabana blanca cubriendo algo muy grande, Katrina no pudo resistir su curiosidad y se dijo: bueno…la curiosidad mato al gato…pero yo no soy un gato. Y abrió un poco la puerta de entrada para ver si había alguien más, pero no. No había nadie...entonces antes de mirar lo que había de tras de aquella sabana gigante, quiso hacer una excursión dentro de aquella gran y hermosa mansión medieval. Pasó por el gran pasillo con alfombra roja y dorada como la cama y abrió cada una de las puertas con mucho cuidado, todas las del cuarto piso (porque eran 4 y no 5) eran habitaciones para dormir …la verdad le parecieron muy aburridas…porque ERAN REALMENTE aburridas ...no tenían nada más que una cama y 2 muebles. Entonces bajó y miro cada lugar y cada detalle de la casa sin dejar de sorprenderse por la riqueza de las cosas …luego de inspeccionar todo volvió hacia el cuarto donde entró por la ventana pero se encontró con algo sorprendente…la sabana y lo que tapaba ya no estaban allí. Se quedo petrificada un momento y luego bajo las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo para salir de aquel escalofriante lugar...pero la puerta principal estaba atorada y ella no se habría acordado. Entonces en toda la casa se empezaron a escuchar gritos de agonía, llantos, gemidos y llamados de auxilio a cada lugar que iba de la casa, las voces la seguían y de vez en cuando escuchaba una mujer decir. _Tu…Tuuuuú…_salió corriendo escaleras abajo...al sótano cuando de repente se topo frente a frente con la sabana y lo que cubría y de un solo movimiento sacó la sabana y se encontró con un gigantesco espejo con bordes de oro, de cuerpo completo. Se comenzó a mirar y no había nada extraño en aquel reflejo...hacía extraños movimientos…una que otra vez hacia como que se iba y rápidamente volvía frente al espejo…pero el reflejo hacía lo mismo. Se quedo quieta…y miró una grieta que estaba justo en medio del espejo y coloco su mano sobre la grieta cuando de repente, un destello negro Salió de aquella grieta y un viento tan fuerte que la empujó hacia atrás… Luego una mujer salió de aquel espejo como en un cuento y solo dijo…: Tonta… Katrina la miró y no vio nada mas que..SU VIVO REFLEJO!!! ESA MUJER ERA LA MISMA QUE ELLA!!!!

Hay no…. NO PUEDE SER!!! SOLO SON CUENTOS!!!

No niña…AHORA TU SERAS UN BASILISCO MAS PARA LA COLECCIÓN DE VANIDOSAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-dijo la mujer tirándola del brazo al portal

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!-gritó Katrina


	7. Escapando de ti misma

Capitulo Nº 7 

**Escapando de ti misma **

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- gritó Katrina –¡¡¡déjame en paz!!! Yo no seré ningún basilisco!!!!¡¡¡¡ Tú eres y serás por siempre aquí la No-mujer!!!!ADEMAS SOLO DEBES OCUPAR UN POCO DE TU MASA Y NO ENTERA!!!Y yo no soy vanidosa!!!!!!!-seguía gritando Katrina mientras se oponía a que la tirara al portal, sujetándose de cualquier cosa que encontrara.

¡¡¡¡Tú serás un basilisco por vanidosa!!!¡¡¡¡¡ Tú serás!!!!!¡¡¡¡ solo entra en el portal!!!!-Gritaba la no-mujer, ahora Katrina Nº 2- QUIERO SER LIBRE? QUE NO ENTIENDES NIÑA??? DEJA DE OPONERTE!!!

Déjame!!!!!!!!!!!!! YA BASTAAA!!! ¡¡¡¡ES UN SUEÑO!!!!UN SIMPLE SUEÑOOOOO!!!! NADA MAAAAASS!!!!! NADA MÁAAAaaaaaaaas!!!!-

-decía mientras cada vez su voz sonaba como si se estuviese alejando … iba perdiendo la voz cada segundo ...había algo que nadie sabía ...que cuando la no-mujer tomaba la forma de alguien ...también tomaba su voz ...y esta persona no volvía a hablar nunca más… a menos que se revertiera el hechizo…

Vete ya!!!-gritaba la no-mujer

NOO!!! Nunca!!!-gritó Katrina mientras se aferraba fuertemente a una cortina muy larga del camarote gigante, cuando sin querer sus piernas cedieron al gran golpe que le dio la no-mujer y cayó al portal.

Jajaja…niña tonta…-dijo la no-mujer entera actual Katrina

Mientras la no-mujer huía tratando de abrir la puerta principal en vano y tratando de buscar una salida (N/A: se veía tan ridícula buscando esa salida casi imposible de encontrar…...Perdón por hablar así pero es que era odiosa ya verán porque), Katrina trataba de no mirar abajo, donde estaban los basiliscos gigantes, sentía demasiado miedo y solo gritaba…gritaba-JAAAACK!!! JAAAAAAAAAAACK AYUDAMEEEEE!!!!!!!!JACK POR FAVOOOOOOOOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JACK VEN AYUDAMEEE!!!-gritaba mientras lloraba sin parar y de repente se dio cuenta de que aun estaba sujeta a la cortina del camarote… (Por suerte no habían pasado mas de 10 minutos porque si no ya estaría desintegrada) entonces reaccionó y comenzó a elevarse sujeta a la cortina hasta que al fin salió del espejo y llegó a la habitación que la llevó a despertar la leyenda de mas de 200 años una vez más… pero para complicar aun mas las cosas, cuando trataba de abrir la ventana que se había cerrado por el viento

( cosas de la vida que el viento entra y da una vuelta en forma de "U" a la habitación cerrando las ventanas que no se como pasa pero a mi me a sucedido), sin querer, de tanto forzar la manilla, al final cedió…pero se rompió y cayó al espejo, quebrando la fina superficie que separaba el mundo real con la otra dimensión…en un segundo (mas o menos) todos los basiliscos gigantes despertaron (porque estaban dormidos) y comenzaron a seguir a Katrina pensando que era no-mujer ya que la vieron al momento de convertirse en Katrina Nº 2 (las pongo así para que se diferencien..Espero que lo entiendan) al fin Katrina reaccionó y saltó por la ventana…se dio casi mas de 10.000.000.000 vueltas (no tantas) y golpes al caer pero se levantó de todas formas, su miedo era mas grande que el dolor...

la curiosidad mato al gato…PARECE QUE FINALMENTE SOY UN GATO!!! AAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!!!! Decía mientras corría de las serpientes veloces como leopardos, muy agraciadamente con unas cuantas caídas… corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, creo que nunca había corrido tanto en su vida.

Mientras tanto, en la taberna de Tortuga llamada "El Buque Fantasma" estaba Jack, Aldana y toda la tripulación bebiendo Ron y esquivando las jarras y las balas que volaban por doquier. Jack y Aldana ya habían dejado de tomar Ron ya que empezaron a preocuparse por Katrina

esa niña …donde se fue…-dijo Jack mirando a todas partes y a la vez a la nada

dijo que se fue a dormir…pero no creo que en Tortuga pueda dormir..este…voy a buscarla…-dijo Aldana

yo voy contigo-dijo rápidamente Jack

aja….-dijo Aldana mirando a Jack con sarcasmo- y porque vas tu??? He??? –decía mientras se moría de risa por la cara de Jack – porque tanta preocupación?? Después de todo…tu dices que ella solo es una tripulante mas…acaso no es que estas…-dijo Aldana cortada por Jack

acaso estoy nada...solo vamos...si??-dijo Jack mirándola con cara de capricho

esta bien Capitán Jack…-dijo ella detrás de el- Quiere a Katrina...Quiere a Katrina- comenzó a cantar murmurando, aun muriéndose de la risa

deja de cantar ya eso...sabes que no es cierto…o es que estas celosa de que hay otra chica en mi barco y le puedo prestar mas atención a ella???-dijo el con una gran sonrisa triunfadora

sabes que no… idiota… ahora concéntrate en buscar a TU QUERIDA Katrina-dijo entre enojada y alegre, con sonrisa burlona.

Katrina aun seguía corriendo delante de los basiliscos que cada vez se acercaban más a ella…de repente ve que la chica que salió del espejo corría delante...Aunque mucho más adelante…tenía que hacer que los basiliscos se dieran cuenta de que era a la otra a la que debían perseguir… pero por suerte ella no era un basilisco más. Luego de un rato…Katrina perdió de vista a los Basiliscos…y ahora buscaba a la odiosa No-mujer…

esta Katrina!!-decía Aldana

donde se metió…-decía Jack

De repente ven a una chica con la ropa de Katrina correr desesperada…

Katrina!!! Katrina donde estabas!!-grito Jack

Nos tenias preocupados!!-dijo Aldana abrazando a la confundida Katrina (sabe porque no?)

Yo?..he...si … perdón…-dijo "Katrina"

AH??..-dijo Aldana- _Katrina??ella no respondería así… -_Pensó, pero Jack no se dijo nada solo se limito a mirarla raro

Que?..nos podemos ir ya???-dijo Katrina

Ah? Si ...claro…no…te preocupes-dijo Jack y llamó a la tripulación para que se fueran lo mas rápido posible como Katrina quería y pensó:_ porque le doy lo que quiere??? _

Estaban a punto de subir Jack, Aldana y la supuesta Katrina cuando de repente…

-JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!!!! AYUDAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MALDITO BASILISCO DEJAME EN PAAAZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-Jack y Aldana se quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar esos gritos tan histéricos y aun mas cuando vieron a ..Katrina

- ¡¿¿¿QUEEE???!!!!-gritaron Jack y Aldana al mismo tiempo

Yo...Jack!!! yo soy Katrina!!!-dijeron las 2 Katrinas al mismo tiempo

Jack no sabía que hacer y Aldana miraba a las dos dando vuelta su cabeza para uno y otro lado frenéticamente.

ya basta!!! Como es posible!!!! Son…son dos!!!-grito Aldana

si ya me di cuenta…como sabremos cual es cual???-dijo Jack

yo…yo Jack , soy yo Katrina Reckham –dijo Katrina falsa

NO! JACK!! POR DIOS COMO ERES TAN IDOTA!!SOY YO!!!-grito Katrina verdadera

Esa es…..no hay la menor duda ...-dijo Jack mirando de reojo a Katrina (Diana) quien lo miraba con una mirada fulminante

No…no podemos estar seguros. Veamos…les haré unas preguntas…-dijo Aldana rodeando a las dos chicas que estaban quietas como árboles

Hay no…pero si yo soy!!-dijo Katrina

Sin decir nada mas que las respuestas a mis preguntas-dijo Tormenta (Aldana) con un aire de orgullo y superioridad que no se lo creía ni ella misma ..es que era muy buena que los que quería y nunca, aunque fuera pirata, se sentía superior ante ellos.

Esta bien…-dijeron las Katrinas al mismo tiempo

Holiz!!! Aquí yo otra vez yo!! Jeje bueno , ahora voy agregándole mas problemas a nuestro excéntrico capitán Jack y a Katrina gracias a los que leen mi fic AH! Y Alex de malfoy … mira en unos capítulos más ese chico saldrá a escena otra vez y en esa oportunidad, pondré quien es en realidad , claro que no es uno de la película por cierto..y le traerá mas problemas a los del Perla Negra jeje bueno , gracias nuevamente a Alma pirata, AlDi, Jackelin Sparrow , a Alex de Malfoy y a todos los que pasen a leer mi fic, les deseo un buen día o buena noche ( depende de cuando estén leyendo esto) ,adiós!!

Capitana Ethel Bess Cash


	8. Preguntas y Respuestas, descubriendo

Capitulo Nº 8

**Preguntas y Respuestas...Descubriendo quien eres… ¿Por qué sientes eso?**

Primero para…Ti-dijo Aldana indicando a Katrina Falsa quien se puso nerviosa y empezó a frotarse sus manos- dime… cual es tu color favorito???-le preguntó, el color favorito de Katrina era el Rojo

Este…yo…el…azul..no, no el negro…??-dijo la Katrina nerviosa

Jeje….ahora dime tú, tu color favorito cual es??-pregunto a la otra Katrina

Jajaja- dijo Katrina con su risa de ironía- que fácil…pues es el rojo querida Aldana…-dijo esta sin nervio alguno y agregando un dato…que sabía que se llamaba Aldana pero no le prestaron importancia

Bien …ahora dime, cual era tu libro de historias favorito??-dijo Tormenta sonriente

Jeje..eran varios pero el que mas me gustaba, mira mas coincidencias, era el libro "_Las aventuras de un extraño Pirata llamado Jack_" –dijo esta mirando al cielo para recordar viejos tiempos

Y ahora como respondiste bien dime…cual fue el primer chico que quisiste??-dijo pensando en acordarse…era un chico que se llamaba Michael, era bastante "raro"

ESTE...-decía Katrina que no lo podía recordar- sabes que tengo mala memoria niña…este…no me acuerdo ahora…-dijo nerviosa

Vaya vaya…ahora tu –dijo mirando a la otra Katrina- dime…cual es tu ropa favorita?-vaya pregunta que se le ocurría

ROPA PIRATA!!-respondió el clon

Jeje..-reía Jack y en ese momento la odiosa salió a flote (Katrina falsa)

AH??capitán Jack…-dijo Katrina falsa acercándose de manera que nunca se había acercado a el la verdadera Katrina que hasta lo asusto- usted me cree a mi verdad?? No a esta tonta que se hace pasar por mi no???...cierto capitán?? Mi capitán Jack???...-dijo acercando su rostro al rostro de nuestro perplejo Capitán

Es…ah?...yo no que ..ah..-decía Jack balbuceando mirando el rostro de la supuesta Katrina

HEY!!!!!-dijeron Katrina y Aldana al mismo tiempo claro que Katrina mucho mas enfadada-BASTA CLON ESTUPIDO QUITATE DE ENCIMA DE JACK!!!! MUJERZUELA!!!-gritaba Katrina descontrolada

AH? Pero si tu eres la que se hace pasar por mi…perdóname por parecerme tanto a ti…-decía la cínica….xD mientras se daba la vuelta para mirar a Jack- USTED me cree verdad???-dijo ella mirando sensualmente a Jack que estaba como idiota parado frente a una víbora

Si…ella es!! Ella es la verdadera!!!-dijo Jack hipnotizado

QUEEE????!!!!!!! ERES UN IDOTA JACK!!! YO NUNCA SERÍA ASI!!! ES COMPLETAMENTE DIFERENTE A MI!!JACK ALGO ME PASO!!! Y ES QUE MIRÉ EL ESPEJO ENCANTADO DE LA PRINCESA CAROLANNE IV!!!

AH?...no tu eres falsa…-dijo Katrina falsa

BASTA YA!!!-grito Aldana que se había fijado en todo lo que hacían sin decir ninguna palabra- las he observado y aquí va la ultima palabra aunque ya se quien es ...-dijo poniendo nerviosas a las dos

Si? dime que yo SI la sabré responder…NO SOY TAN ESTUPIDA Y SIN CEREBRO, SOY DE CARNE Y HUESO, VERDADERA Y NO SOY UN CLON COMO ESTA OTRA ZORRA-gritó apuntando a la No-mujer

Hey! me ofendes!!-dijo la otra haciéndose la ofendida

Ja-ja-ja-reía irónica Katrina verdadera- bien Tormenta dime la pregunta que yo soy todo oídos…-dijo esta misma

Bien…en principio son dos, la primera…Como te suelo decir yo???-pregunto mirándola a los ojos

Me dices Pshka ...me gusta! jeje-dijo ella con una sonrisa muy amplia en su rostro

Bien...ahora dime…como y donde nos conocimos???-dijo riendo porque ya sabía que era ella

Jejeje que larga historia…bien comienza así…-alcanzó a decir ya que algo la interrumpió

OYE! NO ES JUSTO! YO Y JACK ESTAMOS EN LO CIERTO!! –dijo Katrina odiosa –cierto Jack???-dijo y le dio un beso apresurado dejando un Jack atolondrado…este acto hizo que Katrina explotara y le tirara un roca en la cabeza a la odiosa esa

QUE TE CREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!!!!!!!!!!!! MALDITA MUJERZUELA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DEJA A JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!!!!YA BASTAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –gritaba mientras le tiraba el cabello a el clon que Jack tenía en sus brazos (JACK POR DIOS!!)

Ah?...AAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!DEJAME NIÑA LOCAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ESTAS DEMENTEEEEEEEEEEE NO PUEDES SOPORTAR QUE JACK ME CREE A MI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-gritaba tratando de sacarle las manos a ka furiosa Katrina y tratando de tirarle el cabello también aunque nunca pudo porque la fuerza Del odio de Katrina hacia la otra Katrina era mas fuerte que cualquier hombre

La riña duro mucho tiempo, Katrina tirando el cabello de su clon y la otra estúpida tratando de sacar a la furiosa Katrina, hasta que esta misma la soltó

- ah!! Cariño! Tanto quieres a Jack???-dijo la odiosa Katrina

Ah??Que??? No!!!! Solo es..-se puso toda colorada- es …ERES UNA ZORRA Y NO TE VOY A PERMITIR QUE TE ACERQUES A JACK PORQUE ES...MUY BUENA PERSONA AUNQUE AVECES SEA UN COMPLETO IDIOTA!!-dijo al fin enojada

Hey!!-dijo Jack medio ofendido pero con una sonrisa en su rostro mostrando sus dientes de oro- Me encanta ver a dos mujeres peleando por mi pero una sola quiero que se quede así que si me hace el favor VAYASE MUY LEJOS DE AQUÍ!! –dijo quedándose al lado de Katrina…pero la falsa y pateando a la verdadera quien no podía parar de llorar por la impresión

Que???!!! Pero Jack!!como no te das cuenta de que es ella la verdadera!!!-gritaba Aldana consolando a la apenada Katrina

Estas ciega Aldana, esa no es ..ella es Katrina-decía convencido totalmente de lo que hablaba, mientras indicaba a la falsa Katrina

OH POR DIOS JACK! NUNCA LO PENSE!!!YO…YO…-dijo Katrina pero no pudo mas y se lanzó a llorar corriendo hacia cualquier lado con tal de no volver a ver nunca mas al tan torpe Jack embrujado solo por un cuerpo de una mujerzuela

No...Katrina!!!!-dijo Aldana pegándole una cachetada a Jack de esas que lo hacen dar media vuelta

JA…que tonta-susurró la odiosa agarrándose al cuello de Jack y besándolo

No me pudo engañar…oye…tus…tus collares...no es…-dijo y miró a la Katrina que corría viendo sus collares que nunca se sacaba y luego entendió todo

Que pasa capitán?-dijo la odiosa Katrina falsa

Que pasa? Pasa que eres una zorra y una mentirosa!!!- y la tira al suelo para luego tomarla bruscamente de la muñeca arrastrándola, corriendo detrás de la ofendida Katrina de verdad- Katrina!! Katrina linda perdóname me deje llevar por la belleza

Katrina…escucham…-dijo pero Katrina se paró y se dio la vuelta mirando al arrepentido Jack

TE DEJASTE LLEVAR?? TE DEJASTE LLEVAR??? PORQUE!!!!! TE DEJASTE LLEVAR POR TUS PARTES DEBILES QUERRÁS DECIR!!!-gritaba llorando y totalmente enojada-ERES UN IDIOTA!!!! NO SABES LO QUE ME HACES SUFRIR IMBECIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! QUE NO TIENES CABEZAAAAAAAAAAAAA????????????????????

Linda perdóname por favor!! –rogaba Jack-

NO! PERDONARTE??? COMO NO TE DAS CUENTA!!!A CASO CREES QUE SOY TAN MALDITA PARA HACER LO QUE ELLA HIZO?? QUE CREES…-gritaba –COMO PIENSAS QUE YO HARIA ALGO ASI!!!!!!!!!!! ERES UN IDOTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! COMO NO TE DISTE CUENTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!PERO...PERO COMOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-decía mientras veía a un Jack sobresaltado

TRANQUILA KATRINA!!!NO SEAS HISTERICA!!!!!!!!

QUEEEEE?????????????????????ME LLAMASTE HISTERICAAAAAAAAA???????????????? YO NO SOY HISTERICAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NUNCA LO HE SIDOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!YAA BASTAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! PORQUEEEEE ME TRATAS ASIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!

Katrina amiga tranquilízate …..-decía Aldana tratando de calmarla

QUEEE???? AHORA TU TAMBIEEEEEEEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ESTO ES UN COMPLOOOOOOOOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(**N/A:** no se si usaba esa palabra en ese tiempo pero es que no encontré otra xD) AAAAAHHH!!!!!!! NO LO PUEDO CREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!!!!!!!!!!!!!- decía y gritaba en frente de Jack y Aldana que ya no sabían que hacer hasta que a Aldana se le ocurrió algo-NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-gritaba Katrina mientras que Jack hacía lo que Aldana le había dicho y que…el quería hacer; la abrazaba y la trataba de consolar, le acariciaba el cabello, le hacía cariño en su rostro, y le secaba las lágrimas sin dejar de mirar los bellos ojos esmeraldas de Katrina.

Pero Jack como no te fijaste!!-decía Katrina un poco mas tranquila ya sin gritar

No lo se…de verdad perdóname…mira …si quieres..asesino a tu clon… -dijo Jack

NO!-gritó la Katrina falsa

No…mira… ella salió del espejo y los basiliscos la persiguen, se las voy a entregar esta bien?? –dijo ella mirando serenamente a Jack y seguido a la Katrina falsa que miraba con temor y agradeciéndole a Katrina lo que haría en vez de matarla

Esta bien…porque eres tan buena??-le preguntó riendo

No se...-dijo sonriendo Diana (Katrina)

Hay! Vaya que se quieren!!-dijo Aldana haciéndolos ver que estaban abrazados y mirándose bonito muy juntos

QUE NO!!-dijeron los dos ruborizados –VAMOS YA A BUSCAR A ESOS BASILISCOS!-dijo Jack- Si Jack!!debemos ir muy rápido!!- dijo Katrina mientras Aldana solo reía al ver el amor de esos dos que era claro como el agua de un río.

Estos dos…como se quieren-susurró para si y los siguió sujetando a la Katrina falsa que la habían tapado con una manta verde que sacaron de una taberna para que no la vieran.

Al poco rato encontraron a los basiliscos, les entregaron a la Katrina falsa (Jack y Aldana ya que si veían a Katrina se la llevaban a las dos) y así termino la pequeña aventura de tortuga…claro que en el Perla Negra toda la tripulación había estado esperándolos casi 2 horas porque los 3 se fueron sin avisarles a nadie. Gibbs era el más enfadado porque había dejado la taberna y el ron, y Will era el menos enojado ya que el ron no le gustaba demasiado. Claro que eso ni Jack, ni Katrina ni Aldana lo pudieron ver ya que cuando llegaron estaba toda la tripulación luchando contra unos piratas desconocidos para ellos que querían llevarse el botín, Will había quedado como Capitán ya que Jack no estaba en ningún lado.

Hola!!! Bueno, aquí estoy yo otra vez hablándoles!! Jaja bueno .. este muchas gracias por leer mi fic a todos, no tengo mucho tiempo así que , adiós cuídense mucho!

Capitana Ethel Bess Cash


	9. El sanguinario Henry Morgan revive

Capitulo Nº 9

**La leyenda del sanguinario Henry Morgan revive…**

que ocurre aquí????-gritó Jack

NOS INVADEN CAPTÁN-grito Gibbs mientras peleaba con otro pirata

Quien???-preguntó Jack

No sabemos capitán...¬.¬' –dijo Gibbs con tono obvio

Y ADEMAS ESO QUE IMPORTA, VAMOS A PELEAR!!-gritó Aldana

AAAAAAH!!!! QUE HORROR!!!!-era lo único que gritaba Katrina porque nunca había peleado contra piratas

Katrina!! Ve a esconderte en la bodega!!!!rápido!!!-gritó Jack luego de dar unas cuantas ordenes y de asesinar unos cuantos piratas malvados.

Ah? Si!! CLARO!!!-gritó Katrina corriendo muy rápidamente hacia la bodega y escondiéndose entre los barriles de pólvora y ron

De repente se escucha una vos horrorosa (no tanto como la de Davy Jones )y una risa espantosa, y por eso Jack supo inmediatamente quien era…

Tu??? Que haces aquí!!! No estabas ya muerto???-Preguntó Jack nervioso

No me estas viendo ahora?? Porque si me estas viendo quiere decir que NO estoy muerto -dijo el hombre de sonrisa malvada

Pero….pero eso no puede ser!! Yo te vi morir!!!-dijo Jack mirándolo con desconfianza y luego volteándose a su tripulación amarrada al mástil y a Aldana sujetada por 4 hombres que la miraban de una forma que ninguna mujer querría que la mirasen (me entienden cierto??)

Los ojos son engañosos Sparrow-dijo el hombre- no siempre dicen la reviviste???-preguntó Jack un poco mas calmado pero de todas formas nervioso

Revivir?? Pero si nunca morí!!!-gritó el hombre con una sonrisa aun mas grande de la que ya tenía

Y…como llegaste hasta aquí??-preguntó Jack alejándose de el hombre

Con mi querido Barco Sparrow, mi "_Buen Samaritano" –_dijo el hombre extraño

Tu….¿eres capitán???-dijo Jack

Si Sparrow y mucho mejor que tu y tu viejo y usado Perla Negra- dijo el hombre que era mucho mayor que Jack y aun así aterrador

Mi perla negra es mucho mejor que el tuyo Henry…-dijo Jack pero este lo interrumpió

Como tu me interrumpías yo también… es Capitán Henry Morgan –dijo al fin el hombre con un gran gorro negro y largas plumas azules

Ah??...no me digas Jack….este es…el famoso Henry Morgan, terror de todos los océanos??-preguntó aterrada Aldana

Si querida dama…-dijo Henry

Pirata…no me llame dama que eso no me trae muy buenos recuerdos-dijo esta

Lo siento señorita Pirata…-dijo con una sonrisa que asustó aun mas a Aldana

Porque viniste??-preguntó Jack

Tienes algo que me pertenece…-dijo Morgan

Que cosa…lo que sea llévatelo pero no vuelvas –dijo Jack nervioso

Gracias Jack por ser tan comprensivo- dijo otro hombre que también conocía Jack

TU TAMBIEN!!!????-gritó Jack

Si Sparrow, y todos los buenos Piratas que derrotaste-dijo este

COMO SALISTE DE ESE LUGAR SIN VUELTA!-gritó Jack

Digamos que por unos….amigos-dijo sonriente

Y tú que vienes a buscar Black Budd???-preguntó Jack

Yo? A nada, solo quería ver tu cara odiosa una vez mas para gritarte cuanto te odio-dijo este con una sonrisa

HAY! me halagas- dijo Jack sonriendo irónicamente

Idiota como siempre …-dijo OTRA sorpresa para Jack

TUUUUUU!!!!!??????-gritó Jack

Si yo…-dijo irónicamente la persona

Pero…pero que…ES UN COMPLOT-dijo Jack-NO PUEDE SER!

Si Jack, si puede ser, soy yo otra vez, Barba Negra…-dijo este hombre de...voluminosa y larga barba negra con canas entre medio.

OH!! Vaya!!! No lo creo!! Pero Morgan que era lo que buscas??-pregunto Jack

Esto que me traen….-dijo indicando a la escalera que iba hacia los camarotes y la bodega

AAAAH!!!JACK AYUDAME!!!-era Katrina quien gritaba ya que los hombres que la traían la arrastraban y le tiraban el cabello

SUELTENLA!!!-gritó Jack sorprendido –DEJENLA EN PAZ!!Morgan, porque la quieres?? No te ha hecho nada!!-le gritó a Henry Morgan

Ah?? Bueno seguro que no lo sabes y que ella tampoco…-dijo el pensativo-bueno se los explicaré…

Habla…-dijo Jack soltando a Katrina de las manos de los piratas y abrazándola

Bien…-comenzó el temido pirata- Tu madre, querida, como ya sabes, era un pirata al igual que tu padre. Bueno esa mujer que se hacía llamar….Lien, era una buena mujer aunque se haya ido en la dirección correcta, por eso, para salvar su pellejo, y el tuyo, hizo un errado esfuerzo por vencerme…-sonrió muy terroríficamente- Tu querida madre, tenía dos anillos muy poderosos, con grandes poderes que nadie nunca había podido descubrir, estaban enterrados en la isla de las almas perdidas. Yo le dije, que me entregara esos anillos y a cambio yo no les haría nada, ella me respondió que me los daría pero en 3 años más, esto fue antes de que tu nacieras, Yo acepté con gusto pero tomando mis precauciones. Si ella no me los entregaba en el tiempo que habíamos quedado, su marido pirata, looser, moriría junto a ti, que lastima que no lo viste morir…-dijo

MALDITO!!-grito Katrina

Ja…bueno sigo- dijo Henry- Ella no cumplió el trato y se escondió de mi junto con los anillos, un años después yo la fui a buscar y la encontré nada mas ni nada menos que en este mismo barco…-dijo pero …

NAVIO!-dijo Jack

Eso…navío, El Perla Negra…y comenzamos una gran y sangrienta batalla sin cuartel… en eso tu madre logró escapar y los anillos no aparecieron….toda esa tripulación murió…menos un chico de mas o menos ocho años que lo dejamos libre…-dijo

Jack…-dijo Katrina mirando a Jack

Yo me escape…-susurró Jack para que Henry no lo escuchara

Si…era Jack…bueno, recorrimos todo el barco y no había señal de los anillos ni de tu madre…pero sabíamos que no sobreviviría a todos los tajos y balas que le llegaron…lamentablemente murió sin que yo la viera a la muy maldita…-dijo

ASQUEROSO PIRATA!!!-grito Katrina llorando

Gracias…-dijo sonriendo Morgan

Odioso…-dijo Jack mirándolo con furia

Vaya Jack…bueno me imagino que saben lo que sigue o no??-pregunto sarcástico Henry

No! Cuéntame mas…-dijo secamente Katrina

Esta bien, cuento corto, asesine a tu padre en venganza, y ahora vengo por ti y los anillos que seguramente tu tienes

No…-dijo mirando hacia el lado evitando la horrorosa mirada de Henry

Esta bien no importa, de todas formas te matare…-dijo

NUNCA TE LO PERMITIRE!!- Grito Jack enrabiado y luego un poco ruborizado al mirar la cara sorprendida y a la vez sonriente de Katrina

OH si claro Jack, tu iras con ella no hay duda, no tienes de que preocuparte…-dijo Henry

…-Jack y Katrina solo lo miraban, uno enrabiado y otra terriblemente asustada.


End file.
